Heart of the Ice Dragon
by Theo 'Blitz' Leung
Summary: Dragons are mythical creatures with immense power. Their power of their body and mind are complimented with the power of their heart. This is the tale of two 'Dragons'... (The Chimera Saga, Book 5, Complete)
1. Embarking

**

Embarking

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

The wind blew harshly across the icy surface of the frozen lake. At the centre of the look stood a young teenager, wearing slightly torn blue jeans and a short sleeved white shirt. Her eyes were closed, her sapphire hair flailing in the wind. She was concentrating something, her mental unaffected by the cold air of this northern area.

A few Pokémon watched the female from the edge of the rink: a Jolteon, a Vaporeon, and a Starmie were among them. They were semi-interested in the affair the female was in, though remained more towards being diligent and guarding her more then anything.

The eyes of this young girl opened slowly, revealing a beautiful pair of sapphire coloured eyes. She glanced towards her three companions at the edge.

"_I am done,_" she told the Starmie, telepathically. The Water/Psychic type awakened upon hearing the voice the female at the centre of the lake. The star figure leaped up.

"She's ready," the Pokémon told her other two companions, who were also awakened from their slight nap. They turned their gaze towards the female, who approached them. The trio of Pokémon watched her, as she stopped and stood motionless before them. They wait for her reply.

"Let's go," she told them, before heading back towards a near by city, not very populated, but not that small either. It held its own Gym, the Gym Leader this female trekked back with from Pokémon Stadium, after witnessing the fall of one of companions, followed by a discovery of her own self.

This is Glacier City, the home of Sarpal, a Chimera subject infused with Lapras DNA.

* * * * * *

The female entered her own dwelling, dark and cold, though she enjoyed it like that. It was her nature to be attuned towards a rather cool environment. It hadn't changed much since she invited Ryna and Sam in all so long ago. She recalled the memory in her mind, smiling a little. Her Pokémon crept in, before Sarpal closed the door and locked it shut. The wind blew a few pages of the book on the kitchen table over.

The Lapras Chimera walked towards the book, flipping it back to where she was reading before. The book was old, though the Chimera wondered how much of it was true. The book itself was an interesting find, dealing with various ancient Pokémon, Myths and Legends, though some of them have 'confirmed' sightings. Tim himself was one to bear a Moltres, so the Chimera was curious if any more existed. One article caught her attention though, as it was the page she was currently on. She re-read the paragraph, wondering if she could…

"Lapras…" she spoke softly, not loud enough for the other Pokémon to hear. "The Ice Dragon. The Lapras is now just a species of Pokémon who dwell in the water and act as a transport for those who are fortunate to catch one. However, myths and legends state Lapras' were more then that before. Said to be ferocious creatures that dwelled in the water, attacking any that dare interfere with them. They tell of Lapras' that could total battalions of ships single-handedly, using the power of Ice, Water, Psychic, Electric, and oddly enough, Grass. Over time, they have become tame, choosing to steer away from civilization."

"Dragon…" Sarpal whispered, flipping through some more pages now, briefly glancing upon some of the other Dragons recorded in the book. Though Dragon's were normally two types, they also generally dwell past their 'domain', dabbling into other elements as part of their repertoire, at least, according to what Sarpal read. Dragonite would be a perfect example, being able to use Fire, Ice, Water, Electric, Flying, and Fighting, just to name a few.

Sarpal cocked her head towards the sky, though it was blocked by the ceiling. Jewel did the same, feeling the same presence that Sarpal thought. Despite being more attuned to it, the Starmie could feel the 'signal' was directed towards the Lapras. They have been working on attuning her Psychic ability after all.

"Psychic…" The Lapras Chimera spoke aloud, getting the attention of the other two Pokémon who weren't psychically attuned. Jewel watched for the Chimera's reaction, expectantly. Sarpal gasped, eyes wide, before quickly bolting out the door, the trio of Pokémon in pursuit.

* * * * * *

The wind seemed to oddly picked up as Sarpal trekked across the harsh wastes of the ice, though the cold didn't effect her, the blizzard did. Her vision was barely inches in front of her, though she didn't let her sight guide her anymore, she let her Psychic powers guide her. Someone was calling her, and she couldn't ignore it. She had to know who.

Jewel remained close behind, also following the Psychic signal, though Vapour and Jolt had a hard time keeping up through the haze and snow blowing past them. Jolt especially, not being in his environment at all.

"Go back," Jewel yelled to her companions through the howling winds. They barely heard her. "Go!" the Starmie shouted again, though the pair of Eevee evolutions wouldn't just abandon their trainer in this storm. "She is following a Psychic signal! I'm barely following her, but I can better then both of you put together!" Once more, Vapour and Jolt hesitated, exchanging looks.

"And what if she does get lost?!" Vapour yelled back, dropping his head as another harsh blast of snow zoomed past him. Jolt nodded in agreement, hardly noticeable through the thick blizzard.

"_I will not harm her,_" a voice spoke in the minds of the pair, surprising them all. "_If she can not pass this, then there is no hope._" The two Eevee evolution exchanged looks again, wondering about the voice. They finally agreed.

"Bring her back in one piece, Jewel!" Jolt exclaimed. The Starmie barely noticed, but 'nodded', before continuing to fly in a spiral, speeding up to make up for lost time. The Vaporeon and Jolteon in turn retreated back towards Glacier City, unable to bear the blizzard for much longer.

* * * * * *

Sarpal pressed higher up, climbing some steep slope as she tried to find the signal. Despite being one with Lapras genes, her hands felt bitterly cold. Never once did she ever feel so cold before, after all her years of living at Glacier City.

"Who are you?!" she screamed out towards the blizzard, getting no response at all except for the wind that blew harshly. Sighing softly, she trekked on, placing her hand into the deep snow in order to balance herself on the steep incline.

Her foothold gave way. She cried out in surprise as she began to fall backwards, arms flailing as she tried to regain balance.

A hard force pressed against her back, bringing her back into balance as she regained her footing. When he felt secured, she glanced back, seeing the Starmie press her back against the trainer's to keep her from falling.

"_Thank you, Jewel,_" Sarpal spoke telepathically, nodding her head before continuing on deeper. "I hope Vapour and Jolt are okay…"

"_They returned back to the city, on the advice…of this…being,_" Jewel answered in the same Psychic fashion. Sarpal wasn't very surprised, she would have ordered it herself considering the environment. She was only going on because she could 'see' where she was going, sort of. Shoving the thought aside, she pressed higher up, knowing she was going up considering the slope of her climb. It took her ten minutes, and she was freezing, something odd for a Lapras, but she reached the summit of this location.

The blizzard suddenly stopped when she hit the summit, clearing up the view completely. Sarpal realized she wasn't as high up as she thought she was, though to her, it felt like a long climb considering. The summit over looked Glacier City. The Chimera admired the view, somehow wondering how she avoided this location before.

Her admiration was cut short as a Psychic wave alerted her senses of danger. Quickly, she rolled to the side, looking towards where she stood before. The air rippled momentarily, effected by Psychic residue from a Psychic attack. The Chimera found the source and turned towards it, only to find the source teleport away.

"_Behind!_" Jewel shouted out, but the warning came too late, as Sarpal was thrown forward by the Psychic attack. Her landing was broken by the soft snow, as the Chimera quickly rolled again to a side, an Ice Beam impacting against her last known location. In response, she snapped her own Ice Beam towards the target, who again only teleported away.

Jewel tried to intervene, only found herself bouncing off an invisible barrier. She gasped, knowing it was a Psychic type in there, but didn't know that Psychic type was strong enough to fight AND erect a barrier to keep others out. Sarpal risked a glance towards Jewel, seeing her locked out. The Starmie wouldn't even reach the trainer with Psychic messages, and there was no way Sarpal could hear a regular message if she was concentrating on this battle. The Starmie could only watch helplessly.

"Psychic/Ice…" Sarpal whispered, the Pokémon she was fighting obviously being of those types, or so she thought.

The Chimera lunged to a side, sensing the next attack to come. To her surprise, it came as a Flamethrower, melting all the snow where she stood last, leaving only bare rock face from the small rocky hill.

"Psychic/Ice/Fire?!" she exclaimed, visibly shocked by the attack set thus far. However, she had little time to analyse, being on the defensive again as a Psychic was thrown at her. Instead of dodging, she tried to repel it with her own Psychic, though it was weak in comparison. The blast threw her into the invisible barrier around the summit, forcing her onto her knees when she landed on the snow.

She quickly tilted her gaze back up, seeing the shimmering figure of her attacker flicker in and out of existence around the edge of the barrier opposite of Sarpal.

"What are you?!" Sarpal thought, throwing herself aside again, this time being attacked by a torment of electricity. She gasped once more, standing back up. "A Psychic who can attack quickly between Teleports using Fire, Ice, Electric, and Psychic…what is this?" she thought, watching the shimmering trails that phased in and out of existence. It was then, Sarpal saw it. She may be partially Psychic, but she wouldn't be able to predict any attack until she realized what she could see.

The glimmer of light phased back in, but Sarpal fired a Psy Beam attack even before the Pokémon was there. The two impacted, as Sarpal silently cheered for being correct in her assumption. The Pokémon crashed back into its own invisible field, but Sarpal wasn't done yet. In turn, she launched an Ice Beam next, a beam she didn't intend to stop for a while. The blast hit the Pokémon while it was still caught in its own shield, piling on as more and more ice was launched.

Eventually, there was a layer of ice so thick that just seemed, suspended in the air, if it wasn't frozen onto the shield. Sarpal huffed softly, falling to her knees, watching the block of ice that held her opponent.

The ice prison shattered into a million fragments, spray Sarpal with shrapnel. She was forced to cover her eyes and face momentarily, as the hail whizzed by. When it stopped, she opened her eyes, gasping at what she saw before her.

A small dragon, well, as small as dragons could get stood before her. It was best said as a whelp, though he was the same size as Sarpal. She admired the dragon in awe, his green and red wings flapping softly, gazing intently back at Sarpal. The dragon landed on all fours, folding his wings back, a smile on his face.

"Well met, Ice Dragon," he remarked, the shield now falling around the battlefield. "I am Zian, a Psychic/Dragon type Pokémon, though you may recognize me as one of the Legendary Dragons in your book." Sarpal nodded slowly, wondering what the cause of this encounter would be. "I must say, I was worried that you may not have been able to see through my patterns."

"Um…pardon my rudeness…but why do you seek me now?" Sarpal asked, obviously questioning the effect of being presented to one of the Legendary Dragons that was supposedly only a myth.

"Do not worry, I can sense your impatience," Zian responded, glancing towards Jewel. The Starmie only 'stared', listening in as being one of Sarpal's partners. The Dragon returned his gaze back to the 'Ice Dragon'. "It is…odd…to say this, but I speak from Dragon, to Dragon."

"The one you call friends are currently in danger," he continued, as Sarpal listened silently. "In fact, unless all of you…Chimeras…are together, it is most likely you will all die." Sarpal continued to listen, suppressing her feelings of fear and despair. Of course, even if she did suppress it, the dragon could still feel it. "I know you do not wish…to travel again, and I respect those wishes, but, from Dragon, to Dragon, I feel obligated to tell you."

"I am not a Dragon," Sarpal responded bitterly, placing a hand the opposing arm. "I am a Chimera."

"A Chimera with a Dragon's spirit," Zian retorted, taking to the sky, hovering in the spot. "I am just telling you now. They are at the Trilands, if you wish to try to save them, but that is up to you. Sarpal remained silent, as Zian expected. The Dragon smiled again, turning away. "I shall save you the trouble of climbing down," were his final words, before he, Sarpal, and Jewel was taken from the location.

* * * * * *

Sarpal found herself near the docks of Glacier City. Jewel was by her side, both confused on what just happened. They recognized the area, but something was in the air, something…friendly.

The air was taken by the faint sound of a song, played by the dock. Sarpal blinked once, trying to pin point the source. It took little time, and she quickly headed off in the direction, Jewel following behind.

They weaved between buildings and cargos before finally reaching a certain pier. By the pier was a Lapras, and on her back was a young teen, male, playing a flute. He wore blue jeans and a sleeveless shirt, though smudges and grim on those articles of clothing showed he has been travelling a lot. On the pier was a Vulpix and a Pidgeot.

He glanced up, smiling. The music stopped as the boy and his Pokémon gazed at Sarpal. His black hair was short, but his blue eyes had the same gleam as Sarpal's. She blinked a bit in confusion."Are you Sarpal?" the boy asked, stepping onto the pier. Sarpal only nodded slowly, trusting this stranger before her, for some reason. She felt, something similar between them. "My name is Ice," the boy spoke, raising his hand. Water sprouted from it, followed by it freezing solid by ice. Sarpal stared wide eyed, surprised yet again today. "And I am a Lapras Chimera like yourself."

**

Fin

**


	2. Forging

**

Forging

**

**

By; Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

Ice threw the orb into the freezing water, watching the female before him. She stared dumb founded at Ice, blinking at the Chimera before her. 

"W-Who are you?" she stuttered, unable to hide her disbelief, let alone articulate herself properly. Ice forced another smile, understanding the surprise, as he was surprised himself when he neared the area. 

"Ice," he repeated, glancing back towards his Pokémon. "Someone...told to wait here, for a blue haired girl, as she was who I was looking for. It was a Psychic message." 

"Zian…" Sarpal whispered, glancing back up towards Ice, another Lapras Chimera before, and the fact he made a small ice sculptor instantly in his hand would contradict any lie anyone else may be able to come up with. "W-Would you…like to come to my house? I'm sure you're Pokémon are cold." She spoke, trying to regain her composure as she turned her gaze towards the Pidgeot and the Vulpix. She knew Ice wouldn't be all that cold, considering. They nodded slowly, shivering visibly on the mention of the weather. Ice agreed as well, taking a Pokéball and recalling the Lapras into it. He then motioned for the others to follow, as Sarpal began to walk back towards her house. 

* * * * * *

Jolt and Vapour waved with their paw anxiously as they noticed their Trainer coming down, though it was like the opposite direction from where they headed before. Nevertheless, they were glad to see their trainer alright. However, they were wary of the group that followed behind Sarpal. The trainer smiled, explaining it in three words: 

"He's like me," she told the pair of Eevee evolutions. They took a moment to process that, in the mean time, Sarpal opening the door to her abode. The Pokémon finally realized some form of what she meant, gazing up to Ice. He nodded, walking past them, flanked by a Vulpix and a Pidgeot. The male Chimera blinked, for a second, before realizing he had to do something. 

"Sorry, Skymin," he told the Pidgeot, who only nodded. Ice took another Pokéball and recalled the Pidgeot into it. Satisfied, Ice continued on, the Vulpix nodding at the pair of Pokémon before heading in as well. 

"Chimera?" Jolt whispered to Vapour, his brother only nodding slowly, though both were unsure. Sarpal closed the door behind when her Pokémon entered. The curled up and rested on the floor, as Jewel headed upstairs, needing a brief rest after all that 'excitement'. 

"I believe, I have a lot of explaining to do," Ice observed, glancing around the dwelling. Sarpal nodded slowly, taking a seat at the table with her book, offering the char opposite to her guest. Ice took the offer, sitting down as well, noticing Sarpal closing the book at the desk. She smiled lightly, clasping her hands together. 

"My Pokémon companions, as you have met. Ignite, the Vulpix; Skymin, the Pidgeot; and…Melody, the Lapras…my…sister…" he spoke softly, unconsciously running a hand on that particular Pokéball. Sarpal tilted her head towards the side, blinking a bit in confusion, but she introduced her own group as well. 

"My trio, Jewel, the Starmie, as you met. Vapour and Jolt being a pair of Eevee brothers, and I believe you can figure which name belongs to who," she spoke, smiling, motioning towards that bothers. Ignite decided to join the pair, curling up near then, resting his head and closing his eyes. Ice glanced back at the duel, now trio, before back towards Sarpal. 

"Now…for my history…" he spoke softly, almost painfully of the talk. Sarpal let the smile fade from her face, listening with deep intent towards the words of this Chimera. "As you know, I am a Lapras Chimera…they used Melody's DNA on my body…" he trailed off, though Sarpal remained silent, wanting him to continue with his tale. The male Chimera looked up, regaining his composure. "I was on a Team Rocket ship in the Trilands, one of their guinea pigs," he spoke, though Sarpal was visibly shocked by the mention of the location, though her companion didn't notice. "They did Chimera experimentation on…subjects there, though no one knew. I only found out it was a Team Rocket ship when Dr. Sapphire…told me…" he trailed off once more, looking up at Sarpal, wondering if that name meant anything to her. After a moment, it was clear she didn't seem fazed. Ice made it clear. "Dr. Sapphire is your mother." 

She paled for a moment, though she didn't seem visibly surprised by those words. Little did Ice know, Sarpal touched his mind, finding truth in those words. She found it true, and was mentally surprised, before looking away. 

"Ice, I have to go to the Trilands," she told him, wondering what his reaction would be. Silence came first, before he smiled lightly, closing his eyes. 

"Something told me you would…" he spoke softly, opening them again. "Your mother told me to tell you she misses you, though I don't think the entire reason for your visit would deal with just meeting, Dr. Sapphire." Sarpal nodded slowly. 

"My mother, I would like to meet her," Sarpal answered shyly, glancing back up and placing a hand on the book, recalling Zian's words. "But, someone told me…if I do not go, my friends will be in danger, and…" 

"And you can't let that happen," Ice concluded, seeing something in that Lapras Chimera before him. She tried to read her mind, though it didn't work very well. He may be a Lapras Chimera, but he only seemed to be able to manage Ice and Water attacks. "Tell me…can you…use Lapras attacks…?" The respondent remained momentarily, silent, before answering. 

"_Yes,_" she spoke in Ice's mind, nearly causing him to topple backwards in surprise. It became clear to him that she could dabble into Psychic elements as well, wondering if she could hit Electric and Grass as well. He knew certain Lapras could learn Solar Beam. He regained his composure, clearing his throat. 

"I'll lead you to that ship," Ice told Sarpal, unable to believe he just said that. He never thought he would ever willingly return to that location in the Trilands, though he felt he owed Sarpal and Dr. Sapphire this favour. Besides, he was interested in unlocking a Lapras' latent Psychic ability. Melody tried to help him, though it was mostly unsuccessful. "I have my own debts to pay," he added softly, glancing down at the book. Sarpal sensed his curiosity, before sliding the book towards the male Lapras Chimera. 

"Please, read and rest in the spare bedroom upstairs," the female Lapras Chimera told her counterpart, standing up. Ice looked up, blinking. 

"What about you?" he questioned. 

"I have to tell a friend about my departure," she responded softly, glancing towards her pair of Pokémon. They nodded, knowing who she wanted to talk to. Ice, on the other hand, decided to reject the idea in part. 

"I'll come with you," he spoke hastily, standing up. Sarpal smiled lightly, nodding her head, detecting Ice's concern. She didn't protest, only lead them towards the Glacier City Gym. 

* * * * * *

The Gym Leader returned a deep glare towards Sarpal, before turning his gaze towards Ice, then back to Sarpal. 

Simon, the Glacier City Gym Leader stood silently before the pair of Lapras Chimeras, hearing the tale of the new Chimera. It surprised Simon that there were more Chimeras then originally thought, only knowing of Sarpal and a few others. 

"You know I can't stop you from going, though I'd advise against it…" the Gym Leader remarked, crossing his arms. Sarpal nodded, knowing such a warning was coming. Simon, of course, also know he wouldn't be able to stop the Chimera from going. Instead, he took something out of his vest pocket, gripping the item tightly. Both Sarpal and Ice watched in interest, curious. He placed the loosely closed fist against his chest, closing his eyes. 

"I was selfish, keeping this," he started, opening his eyes again. "It belonged to you, Sarpal. I found it in the research facility of your…birth." He sighed softly, uncurling his hand and revealing a pendant shaped in the form of a snowflake. "I figured, if you didn't have this, you may not go out in adventures, but now, I think it would more useful to you if took it." Sarpal blinked in surprise, carefully handling the pendant and placing it around her neck. She admired the design. "It's made of Pokément." 

"The element that helps open the true powers of Pokémon," Sarpal whispered, remembering that these pendants could do. Ice wanted to add something, but decided against it, not really wanting to spoil the moment yet. He glanced nervously back towards the entrance. "Is something wrong?" the female Chimera asked, sensing Ice's apprehension. 

The male Chimera didn't have time to respond, as the whole arena began to rumble. The trio was nearly toppled off balance as the floor exploded, ice shrapnel and debris flying in all directions. Ice quickly recovered, seeing a lot of the mess flying toward them. 

"No way!" he exclaimed, firing a wave of water off from his left hand. He followed with his right hand, freezing the water with ice, effectively making a barrier that protected them from the falling junk. Ice reinforced the wall with another Ice Beam, just to make sure. Both Sarpal and Simon were amazed at the speed that Ice could freeze the water he threw, especially in a form the user wished. 

The shield was a shattered as a massive boulder was thrown threw it, breaking like glass. Ice didn't seemed fazed, expecting something like that to happen, and he knew it wasn't because of the explosion, but if was a Pokémon that threw that boulder: Rock Throw. 

In the middle of the ice rink arena stood a massive and slivery dragon, consider it a much longer version of a Dragonair, much, much larger. Other noticeable difference came from the fact the Dragon snake had rock hard scales, giving the impression of a Rock/Dragon type Pokémon. He howled defiantly, the gapping mouth of this Dragon able to swallow one of them whole, a rather large difference compared to Sarpal's previous encounter with a Dragon. The Rock Dragon growled, glaring towards the trio of trainers. 

"You're kidding, right?" Simon muttered, quickly running his hand down his belt for a Pokéball, but Sarpal stopped him from doing as such. He gave her a confused look, though she only shook her head. Before turning her gaze towards Ice. 

"_This is our battle,_" she Psychically told Ice, though made sure Simon could here and know it was directed towards the Chimera. Ice nodded slowly, knowing this challenge was directed towards them. 

The Rock Dragon attacked, sensing the pair ready to oppose him. He roared again, rushing forward, an intent to bury the Chimeras. Hardly able to react, the pair leaped away, in opposite directions. The responded with an Ice Beam each into the head of the Dragon, but it didn't even faze him. Instead, her turned his gaze towards Ice, opening his mouth an unleashing a torment of fire - Flamethrower. 

Ice started wide eyed at the attack, before quickly raising his left hand, fist shut. Water sprayed out in all directions, before he opened his fist, ice following as the water was frozen. With his right hand, he layered the floor with ice, quickly sliding away as the fire quickly melted his temporary barrier. 

Sarpal, trying to distract the Rock Dragon, raised her two hands, aiming again towards the head of the serpent rock Dragon. One hand unleashed a Hydro Pump attack while the other fired a Psychic, though it did little but annoy the Dragon. The Psychic threw the Dragon's head around a little, but didn't do anything visible but that.Seeking revenge, the Dragon ripped a chunk of the arena from beneath, throwing it at Sarpal. The female Chimera once again dodged by leaping away. She cried in pain however, as the tail of the Dragon found her back, throwing her back into the arena and on her knees. 

"Sarpal!" both Ice and Simon yelled at. Ice, seeing the female injured, rushed to try to help her, but found himself blocked by the large rock scale body of the Dragon, who laughed in a mocking manner at Ice. Angered, Ice crossed his arms together, firing water that quickly froze into ice. He uncrossed them quickly, the pair of frozen water beams meeting in the centre, but still continued to shoot forward, one hitting the Rock Dragon's body, another planted into the floor. The beam held the Dragon down momentarily, though it was quickly destroyed as fire melted it. Ice cursed softly, preparing another attack before he was swatted away by the Dragon's tail. 

"ARGH!" he cried out, crashing against the cold ice surface, wincing in pain. Sarpal was back up to her feet, barely, still dazed from the blow of the Dragon. She would have wished she didn't get up, as when she recovered, the Chimera found herself surrounded by a coil of the Dragon's tail. They slowly drew closer to her. 

"Wha…?!" she cried out, before they quickly contracted, crushing her body like a snake coiling around its pray. She screamed in agony as they dug into her flesh, snapping Ice back to attention. 

He leaped to his feet, seeing Sarpal in the binds of the Rock Dragon, in pain and suffering, going to die soon if he didn't do anything. He glanced towards Simon, who watched helplessly as Sarpal was being crushed under the rock scales."You're going down!" Ice screamed out uncontrollably, lunging forward. He raised his right hand back, open. The Dragon watched the Chimera charge, seeing the futileness of his action. Or so it seemed. 

Ice quickly curled his hand into a fist, as a steady stream of ice emerged from it. At first, it seemed at nothing, but after a second, it became whole, as the water quickly emerged from his hand, and just as quickly frozen in the exact shape he wanted it. 

The ice formed into a sword, a sword made of pure ice that the Chimera held firmly in his hand, anger in his eyes. He muttered something softly, about 'Fuge', before jamming the sword into the rock hard scales of the Pokémon. 

It dug deep, as the Dragon reeled back and screamed in pain, the ice weapon drawing blood from the Pokémon. The Rock Dragon struggled, as Ice held on as best as he could, but to no avail, as the jerky movements of the Dragon threw him off. The Chimera slowly returned to his feet, seeing Sarpal safe, on her knees, her breathing harsh, but still alive. 

He then returned the gaze towards the Dragon, whose face was now in his. Ice gasped in surprise, leaping back, before getting a laugh out of the Dragon. 

"I never expected you do be able to do such a thing, Ice Dragon," the Rock Dragon laughed out, reeling back in admiration of the Chimera. "Gyzem, I am a Rock Dragon, much like Zian was when he met Sarpal the first time." Ice nodded slowly, unsure with what he meant. "I was sent to test both your abilities, as was Zian before me. I must say, I am impressed. You have learned much since your escape." 

"You…know…?" Ice whispered, though audible towards the rock scaled serpent. He laughed again, before lowering his head towards Ice. 

"Lapras' were ferocious Dragons in the past, and you are regaining those abilities, though your learning is different from Sarpal's, that much is clear," Gyzem commented, glancing back towards Sarpal, who was still recovering. The Rock Dragon sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt her so much…" he spoke guiltily, frowning. "Ice," he spoke, returning to his original listener. "If you choose to continue on, you will encounter many like myself and Zian, who will challenge you and Sarpal, and even your Pokémon to battles such as this. We know what is to come, and if you are not prepared, your travels will surely be for nothing." He sighed, though knew Ice meant well when he was only nodding slowly. Once more, Gyzem glanced at Sarpal, slowly getting back up to her feet. 

"Sorry about the mess…" Gyzem apologised to Simon, nodding his head slowly before returning back to the hole he burrowed to reach this location. His gaze met Ice's once more, before nodding and burrowing back down. It left confused looks from around, and a shattered blade that Ice held in his hand. 

**

Fin

**


	3. Electrical

**

Electrical

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

Simon wrapped the last of the bandages around Sarpal's waist. She winced as Simon touched a wound around, though held still enough for Simon to finish his application. Ice watched silently, his face with a few band-aids here and there, though he definitely wasn't as seriously injured as Sarpal was.

The male Chimera gazed into his hand, wondering how he just formed that Ice Sword, so quickly, so…perfectly. He closed his hand tightly into a fist, closing his eyes, wondering.

His eyes snapped open as his fist was touched softly, seeing Sarpal before him. She gave him a weak smile, obviously still tired from the previous pair of Dragon encounters without any real rest.

"Take her home, get her to rest, though it may be a bit of time before the soreness is gone," Simon told Ice. The male Chimera nodded, stepping back a bit, about to head for the exit. Sarpal followed, but after her first step, she tripped, caught in Ice's arms as he reacted. She forced a grin, touching her head lightly.

"Dizzy…" she whispered, as Ice helped her back to her feet. He placed her arm over his shoulder, then helped her out the door, without looking back.

"Cute couple," Simon remarked softly, smiling, before turning his attention to his Gym. The first second of his gaze made him sigh, seeing the big cleanup job that was left for him to do.

* * * * * *

All the Pokémon in the dwelling leaped to attention as Sarpal and Ice returned, seeing the wounded female Chimera in the care of the male Chimera. The quickly crowded around, trying to find answers quickly and all around making much confusion in the dwelling. Ice tried to calm them down, but it took a while before that could happen.

In the mean time, Ice set Sarpal on her bed, as the crowd followed behind. She thanked the male counterpart of herself softly, before turning her head to the side and gazing out the window. Ice slowly departed from the chamber, closing the door behind him as he returned his gaze towards the curious and rather loud Pokémon who waited impatiently out of the door. He sighed softly, leading the group of various types back downstairs to allow Sarpal some quiet. She needed her rest after all.

He took a step onto the stairs, the Pokémon quickly heading down, anxious to hear the tale of disaster. Ice only looked back towards the room first, biting his lower lip softly, wishing he could have protected Sarpal in that battle.

* * * * * *

Sarpal clasped her hands together, staring out the window. The snow was picking up, and it was already drizzling snow on their return. She sighed softly, wincing again as the injuries she suffered decided to torment her.

Grimacing, she stretched out, closing her eyes tightly and trying to shut out the pain. It eventually subsided, much to her relief as she relaxed. Again, she returned to the window in her room, sighing softly. Her hand instinctively went over the pendant around her neck, feeling the blunt points of the snowflake design.

She recalled what Ryna informed her so long ago, though the words echoed in her mind as though it were only yesterday. The power to increase a Pokémon natural ability and unlock ancient techniques that were lost over time, attacks that Samantha and her party used against Sarpal's team back in Stadium, though the Lapras Chimera didn't blame Sam; it was a completely one-sided battle if Sam didn't enforce such attacks.

Sarpal sighed softly again, recalling those moments, when her fire trainer companion was incinerated, incinerated by her own Pokémon. It was brief, but Sarpal thought she heard Sam cry out in that firestorm, before disintegrating completely.

The Chimera forced her eyes closed, throwing the thoughts out of her mind. She was sent up here to rest, and she should rest, not dwell on the past like that. She kept thinking about rest, calming her nerves, slowly dozing off to the sound of music being played nearby.

* * * * * *

Ice slowly played his flute, eyes closed, his fingers running quickly along the instrument in a quick melody. However, in complete contrast, he slowed down significantly, deciding on a slow piece.

He was tired after explaining the battle at the Glacier City Gym, and most of the Pokémon were asleep now, inside. The Chimera was outside, playing his instrument softly and slowly. He opened his eyes, staring out towards the distance, wishing Melody was here so they could form another duet, like they usually do.

"We're leaving tomorrow," he thought, starting into long whole notes, getting louder before fading again. It imitated the howling wind, finding his duet as the wind seemed to pick up with him, playing with his music. It was odd, and Ice mentally asked the wind one question: "Who are you?"

The wind howled its response, leaving Ice confused; yet, his curiosity was abated as well with the answer. He continued to play.

* * * * * *

It was a somewhat tight fit onto Melody's back, but the pair of Chimeras, the pair of Eevee evolutions, a Vulpix, and a Starmie managed to fit in. Skymin took to the sky, flying over head, the advance scout for the group. It was quiet all on board the shell of the Lapras, though no one seemed to notice. In fact, the pair of Chimeras seemed disturbed, leaving their Pokémon disturbed and anxious as they travelled towards the Trilands from Glacier City. It would be a long ride, but they would hit it.

Ice, in order to lighten the atmosphere, took his flute and began to play, entering quick pieces as the others paid attention, enjoying the entertainment provided by the male Chimera.

* * * * * *

Skymin quickly glanced back, though he detected nothing but clouds. The Pidgeot cursed softly, wondering why he was so paranoid. He knew something was out there, but he didn't know what. All his hunches amounted to nothing, as he couldn't detect any stalker. Yet, it lingered in the back of his mind someone or something was following them, and he had to find out, or his job up here would be for nothing.

He circled back, with the goal of doing another thorough scan of the area around and below to find what he was looking for, being the third time he would try as such. He needed answers, and he was determined to find them.

* * * * * *

Melody sighed softly, curling up into a ball while resting, her passengers disembarking on a nearby island. Ice slowly stroked her head, comforting her as she rested. Sarpal watched, smiling, her legs pulled up to her chest as she watched. Vapour and Jolt lay by her side, eyes closed, resting. The Vulpix and Jewel were exchanging conversation, before Skymin landed by their side, something clearly on his mind.

"What's wrong?" Ignite questioned, hardly seeing that look before. Jewel, though not knowing what kind of reaction would occur from the Pidgeot, could sense a disturbance in the back of his mind. She looked on with concern as well.

"Something…something is out there…" he spoke softly, yet harshly. It was quite clear the Pidgeot was disturbed by something he couldn't see, and was obviously kicking himself for not finding this source.

Jewel looked up, trying to use her Psychic ability to detect this 'presence', but to not avail. She 'sighed', returning her gaze to Skymin, shaking her 'head' in a negative.

"Should we alert the others?" Ignite questioned his companions, with a weary glance towards them. They didn't seem to be paying attention to the trio of Pokémon. He placed his attention back towards the other two Pokémon.

"Not yet, I want one more go at this," Skymin spoke defiantly, before quickly blasting off into the sky again. He got the attention of the Humans, but they just shrugged it off, wanting to rest a bit more before heading out.

* * * * * *

The Pidgeot quickly scanned the area in the sky again, still agonizing over his paranoia of something being around. He shot a glance towards his right, believing it was there. His gaze was deceived again, as nothing was there.

"Where are you?!" he screamed out, frustrated. In his frustration and anger, he didn't notice the shadow above him, slowly engulfing his form.

"Right here," came the raspy voice. Skymin gasped, quickly turning around, seeing the figure right behind him.

"How?!" he cried out, but no answer came.

* * * * * *

A cry of pain echoed through the sky as everyone looked up. Skymin's distant form quickly became closer, and in a matter of seconds, his body cratered into the sand of the beach they landed on.

"Skymin!" everyone yelled out, rushing to his aid. Well, they tried to, as Skymin's fall was followed by a rather speedy figure, who halted in between the group and the fallen Pokémon.

A large Wyvern like figure opposed them, who hissed in defiance, flapping his wings slowly, as though waiting for them to come. The grey Wyvern watched them, awaiting their assault.

"Get out of the way!" Ice screamed out towards the flying Dragon, though the Wyvern made no move at the threat of the Chimera. Angered, Ice threw an Ice Beam at the Wyvern, who easily dodge the attack, grinning.

Then came the counter attack.

The Wyvern raced forward at insane speeds, like a blur, catching Ice in his grasp of a wing and flying straight up, as quickly as possible. Ice held on as much as possible, but knew he was dead if he fell from this distance. Nevertheless, he had to do something, or he would be at the mercy of this Dragon anyway.

"I hope you like ice," he forced out of his mouth as the Dragon continued to speed up. Ice stretched out his hand, quickly forming an ice blade, smirking. He rammed the weapon into the back of the Wyvern, who screamed out in pain and struggled uncontrollably. Ice quickly let go, not wanting to be part of the thrashing. He prayed someone would catch him.

"Jolt, THUNDER!!!" Ice screamed out to the Jolteon below. The Jolteon blinked, wondering how the Chimera could order something like that in his current state, especially since he wasn't the Pokémon's trainer. He glanced at Sarpal, who was concentrating now.

"Jewel, help me!" she cried out, trying to focus her Psychic powers. Jewel understood immediately, focusing her own Psychic power in order to help slowly down Ice's decent before he went splat on the beach surface. Ice continued to hope, feeling himself slow down with an invisible force pushing him back up.

Jolt, not wanting to disturb his trainer, did as Ice ordered, unleashing a torment of Thunder as it rained down. They were channelled into the ice sword protruding out of back of the Wyvern, using it like a lightning rod, followed by the conductivity of the water within that was still not completely frozen. Once more, the Wyvern cried out, beginning a spiral towards the ground much like Skymin's previous crash.

Ice landed onto the beach with a resounding thud, though he was slowed enough to only feel pain by the fall, and not get killed. He groaned, sprawled on the sand, clutching his legs. Sarpal wanted to be by his side, but the Wyvern quickly prevented that, somehow recovering from the shock and stab and launching an Aeroblast between Sarpal and Ice. She cried in surprise, before returning to the Wyvern, who waited again for an attack. He seemed fine despite the two attacks against him that would've normally felled any other Pokémon.

"Jewel, Vapour, Ice Beam!" Sarpal ordered quickly. The response was as quick as the order as the pair of Water Pokémon, side by side, opened fire with ice. The Wyvern held his ground, the ice impacting against his chest, the pair of Pokémon not intending to let up until the Dragon fell to the ground.

There was a grin on the Dragon's face, as his body began to slowly collect energy from an unknown source. He started to glow yellow and green, fluctuating between them, somehow, enduring the ice attacks. The grin grew wider, and then he hit the pair with the most unexpected attack.

He opened his mouth, directed in between the pair of Pokémon. The energy gathered in his beak, before he open fired…with Solar Beam. The grass attack ripped through the pair of ice attacks like it was nothing, impacting between the pair and detonating in a brilliant explosion of grass energy. They fell instantly.

"Ignite, watch Ice," Sarpal hissed, the trio still able to fight not together. The Vulpix nodded slowly, quickly heading for his partner while Sarpal and Jolt began a slow walk towards the Wyvern, who didn't seem in pain at all despite the amount of attacks. The ice sword in his back remained there, and didn't seem to faze him anymore.

"I can use that, like Jolt did…" Sarpal thought, closing her fists tightly, concentrating. She was a Lapras, one who could destroy battalions of ships with Electric attacks among others. Closing her eyes now, she concentrated more, knowing she could do it, it was in her. She could……………. "THUNDER!"

Thunder lashed across the supposed clear sky, before striking down hard against the lightning rod ice sword again, followed by another, and then a third. Each blow sent the Wyvern cringing in pain, though he wasn't down, and it was then did Sarpal make her next command for Jolt.

"Thunder Snake," she spoke calmly, her eyes snapping open. Jolt nodded, crouching down, the spines around his body beginning to collect electric energy. His eyes glowed with electric energy, before unleashing the attack.

Five of the spines fired off a small energy ball, electric in form. Each of them hovered around Jolt, reforming into long and sharp spikes of electricity. The circled around Jolt, before launching right into the Wyvern, one after another, in a pattern much like firing a six shooter, just with only five bullets or electric energy. They streaked towards the target with uncanny accuracy, dispersing on impact as they pierced into the Dragon. One, two, three, four, five, each shot hit home, causing pain in numbers as they hit. On the fifth hit, the Wyvern fell, cashing onto the ground with a resounding thud.

"Well…done…Ice Dragons…and company…" the Wyvern hissed, closing his eyes tightly, forcing himself back up to his feet, despite the pain. Sarpal gasped, though her alarm was unnecessary. "I am the Flying Dragon, Arist, and much like my companions Zian and Gyzem, you should understand why I attacked." Sarpal sighed softly, nodding. The Wyvern smiled, opening his eyes and watching the only three that remained standing. "Electricity, you have mastered. I am glad I was able to help you unlock it. I am sorry…for the pain I have caused your party. Allow me to make up for it."

Before Sarpal could protest or express her gratitude, Arist took off, gazing at the group of Trainers and Pokémon on the island, coconscious and unconscious alike. Smiling, he used some of his remaining energy to lift the group up with wind. Slowly, he lowered them onto his back, wincing in pain, but seemed otherwise unfazed. The female Chimera was surprised by the development, and decided to return part of the favour by removing the ice weapon still embedded on the Dragon's back.

"Thank you," he whispered, before placing a wind shield around them, though they didn't notice considering it was invisible. "And hang on," he quickly added, before blasting forward in the same speed her took Ice with at the beginning of the battle. They were off.

**

Fin

**


	4. Ice Storm

**

Ice Storm

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

Ice opened his eyes, blinking to get the haze out of his vision. He found himself lying on a comfortable bed, staring at the ceiling of this room. Slowly, he sat up, feeling a sharp pain up his back, nearly causing him to go back down, but he persisted, eventually sitting up straight. He forced his gaze around, identifying the location as a hospital of sorts. The Chimera glanced around more, until his gaze fell onto another occupant in the room.

Sarpal lay in the chair, slumped over, sleeping peacefully. Ice smiled at her innocent pose, curious if she stayed watching him for the entire night. He tried to slide out of the bed, but the sharp pain returned, forcing him to wince and groan, before dropping back down, staring at the ceiling. He remembered faintly hearing Sarpal's order for Ignite to take care of him, the last thing he could remember.

He closed his eyes tightly, a migraine sweeping over him. He groaned in pain again, curling his hands into fists tightly. He recalled the fall from the altitude, nearly killing him if it weren't for the combined efforts of Sarpal and Jewel. It still hurt like hell, especially his legs, though he was glad he survived that.

The male Chimera opened his eyes again, finding Sarpal watching over him with a look of concern on her face. She smiled lightly, obviously glad that Ice was awake again. She brushed some of her falling blue hair away from her face, leaning down and whispering in Ice's ear.

"Don't worry us like that again," she spoke softly, pulling back and watching the male Chimera gain.

"How…long was I out for?" Ice asked, lightly touching his head feeling the pulsating pounding against his mind, and it hurt. He looked up at Sarpal for some consolidation, but she was helpless in helping him.

"About two days now," Sarpal answered, slowly placing herself on the bed as not to disturb Ice. "Everyone else has recovered but you, and most of them are anxious for your recovery."

"Where…are they now?" Ice asked, closing his eyes and trying to push away the pain in his head.

"In the waiting room, as it is against policy to allow open Pokémon into the hospital, afraid of a disturbance," Sarpal whispered, but despite that, her voice seemed closer. Ice opened his eyes, find Sarpal only a mere inch away from his face. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment, before the female Chimera recoiled backwards, blushing. "I-I'm sorry…" she apologized quickly, before turning away to hide herself. Ice was about to protest, but was hit by another pound against his head. He winced in pain, deciding not to pursue the subject.

"I'll let you rest now…" she spoke rapidly, not turning her gaze anymore. She departed from the room before Ice had a chance to say anything.

"Thank you," the male Chimera spoke aloud after a moment, knowing Sarpal was watching him over the last two days. He sighed softly, wondering how long until his condition would improve. They needed to hit the Trilands soon, and all he was doing in lying there was impeding their travel. Once more, he sighed, before closing his eyes.

* * * * * *

"I don't believe he surprised me," Skymin repeated for the hundredth time now, pacing around the chamber quickly. Even if the event was two days ago, it was still clear in his mind what had happened, and how he could not have prevented it.

"It was a Legendary Dragon, you really wouldn't have stood much of a chance by yourself," Vapour remarked, trying to calm the Flying type down. The Pidgeot muttered something incomprehensible.

"I still feel like I've been hit by an 18-wheeler fully loaded with TNT," the Pidgeot muttered next, more comprehensible.

"Well, he did hit you with a Dragon Breath followed by an Aero Blast," Jolt re-informed the Pidgeot, who informed them about what Arist did to the Pidgeot out in a matter of seconds in the sky.

"Besides, that is nothing," Jewel chipped in. "Vapour and I were destroyed by the Solar Beam he fired at us. Completely unexpected, and the attack was directed towards us, but the explosion still knocked us around like nothing. One attack…" she spoke softly, still feeling a bit of pain in her Starmie body from that attack.

"Hey, here comes Sarpal!" Ignite exclaimed, remaining silent for the whole of the previous conversation, watching the hallway for the female Chimera they travelled with. She glanced up towards them, smiling at the enthusiastic Pokémon when they huddled around the entrance/exit into the waiting room.

"How is he?!" both Ignite and Skymin exclaimed, both equally as worried about their trainer. Skymin was so worried he forgot about all his previous complaints about being bested by a stealthy Arist. She brushed past the group, taking a seat in one of the many places around the room, sighing softly and looking towards the ceiling.

"He's alright, a bit shaken and tired, but he'll be fine," she spoke, still gazing towards the ceiling. Everyone sighed in relief, spreading out, taking the good news in different manners, but with a consensus of relief. Sarpal, on the other hand, was thinking on a different line altogether, slowly brushing her cheek with the back of her hand, wondering.

* * * * * *

The cold wind blew into the city of Cianwood, though it didn't affect Sarpal all that much. She was a Lapras Chimera after all, very few cold temperatures could affect her like a 'normal' Human would. By her side stood Vapour, who insisted on escorting her. Everyone else remained at the hospital, as Sarpal ordered, though she just couldn't persuade Vapour to stay. Something was on his mind, and he didn't want to leave Sarpal alone at all.

The air strangely seemed to 'die', stopping, though it didn't even seem possible. Sarpal shivered softly, not to the cold, but an odd chill that something was wrong. She wondered if it was Arist, but knew it wouldn't be the Legendary Wind Dragon.

The wind picked up again, comforting the Chimera, as she thought she was just paranoid. She turned her back to the sea of Cianwood, knowing they would be departing soon towards the Trilands, as soon as Ice was all ready and well for travel.

Or would be departing, if the whole ground didn't decide to start rumbling uncontrollably, followed by the screeching and tearing of earth below them.

* * * * * *

The Vulpix was allowed to visit the small room that belonged to Ice, thanks to some persuasion from Sarpal to one of the nurses. However, Skymin couldn't come because of his size, and of which, Ignite wasn't allowed to leave the room once entering it.

"How do you feel?" Ignite asked, leaping onto the bed, tilting his head to the side while watching.

"I still feel like I've been hit by an 18-wheeler fully loaded with TNT," Ice responded softly, pressing both his hands to his face. Ignite chuckled a little, seeing something of Skymin in Ice, or perhaps it was a bit of Ice in Skymin. Either way, it was funny to hear those words again from a different person. The male Chimera looked up at the Vulpix, wondering what was so funny.

"Nothing," Ignite responded quickly, trying to regain his composure. He couldn't help it though, laughing more. Ice sighed, shaking his head.

"Where are we?" he asked the Fire Type, remembering her forgot to ask Sarpal this question. Ignite stopped laughing, coughing to get the rest out, before facing Ice on his bed.

"Cianwood City, remember here?" Ignite asked, recalling a previous battle around with a certain Pokémon known as Angel. That battle was painful, and Ignite wondered if Skymin still felt the pain from those attacks, even from so long ago. Ice raked his memory for it, recalling it quickly.

"Yes, with Carter, Ripper, and Psy, I remember clearly," the male Chimera responded, clasping his hands together now, staring towards the ceiling. "We split up here, and now we're back again. I wonder where Alex is now…?" the Ice Angel thought, remembering the Psychic Angel companion he traveled with. He left alone, and Void went with Carter. Lin departed, going to find her original trainer. "Lin…I hope you're okay…" Ice muttered, remembering how she found herself and her love, and then lost that love only a moment afterwards. His mind wandered more, following up to this moment, with Melody, Ignite, and Skymin as his companions.

"Oh, the memories…" Ignite spoke softly, recalling them as well. He lay down on the bed, curling up into a ball, thinking about those times. Ice silently nodded, closing his eyes.

* * * * * *

Sarpal was toppled off her feet as she cried in surprise. Vapour crouched down to get a better balance, but effectively pinning them. The magnitude of the quake only seemed to effect Sarpal, as other bystanders and onlookers quickly departed, screaming in panic and fear. They heard the quake, and felt the ground, but it didn't seem enough to throw them off their feet.

The crowd cleared up, followed by an explosion as sand shot up from in front of Sarpal, getting another cry from her. The sand fell back onto the ground due to gravity, as before them stood a rather large lizard like form. She had a dorsal fin down her back, with short and slithery legs. Her skin was dark brown, similar to Gyzem, though Sarpal assumed it wouldn't be as hard.

"Ground/Dragon?" Sarpal wondered, quickly crouching down, preparing for an attack from the next Dragon on the list of Legendaries. The Dragon may be a large lizard, but her size paled in comparison to the others met thus far.

The lizard quickly leaped forward, with almost speed matching that of Arist. Sarpal raised her arm instinctively to block the blow, getting jagged teeth dug into her flesh.

"AHH!!" she screamed out as the Dragon released her grip, leaping backwards. Sarpal fell backwards, clutching the bleeding arm tightly. Vapour was by her side quickly, also checking the wound, before turning his attention to the Dragon, prepared to defend his trainer.

The lizard 'smirked', though hard to detect, it was there. She faded from existence for a brief moment, as Vapour watched in awe. The next moment, a full force was smacked into his body, causing him to fly backwards a few feet and landing on his side. The Dragon reappeared, back turned, her long tail wagging mockingly towards Vapour. The Faint Attack concluded as she quickly turned back in a more serious pose to continue battle. Vapour, not one to back down so easily, recovered quickly, preparing for his own assault.

The Vaporeon opened up with a Hydro Pump attack. The ball of water launched forward, though the Dragon didn't seem concerned. Vapour expected a dodge, but instead of a dodge, the Dragon went through the water, using a Head Butt attack and taking Vapour completely by surprise. Once more, the Water Type sailed backwards, but landed on his feet this time, stretching his legs out to break, before retaliating with his own Head Butt attack. His head did contact with the solid skin of the lizard, though it was clear it did more damage to his head then the Dragon.

In turn, the Dragon retaliated, raising one of her front paws and slamming it into Vapour as a brutal Slash attack. Vapour was fortunate enough to get an Acid Armour up, or else that Slash attack may just as well disembowelled him, but instead hit a 'solid' skin that dazed the Vaporeon with the force of the blow. To break the Acid Armour, the Dragon reeled back, before throwing herself forward onto the ground, causing tremendous quakes as Vapour was thrown off balance, his Armour dissipating.

The lizard leaped upon Vapour, or would've until a Hydro Pump threw her away, impacting against her side. The source came from Sarpal, right arm raised, the bleeding left arm hanging, as though Sarpal just couldn't feel it anymore. She smirked, before almost collapsing forward from lose of blood. The Chimera quickly regained her balance, staggering around like a drunken yet sober person.

Only to see the Dragon lunge at her, obviously annoyed at the attack Sarpal launched. The Chimera stepped back, nearly tripping over as the lizard leaped for her, teeth going for the Chimera's throat. She raised her right hand, palm facing towards the Dragon.

An energy beam of rotating colours of green and blue ripped towards the Dragon, nearly impacting at point blank range. The explosion from the Solar Beam engulfed Sarpal, though only the outer rim of it hitting her. The rest encircled the Dragon, knocking her back, rolling backwards, in pain, unlike the previous attacks. The lizard slowly regained her strength, weakly getting up, the attacks beginning to take their toll, though it was clear she was far from going down. Instead, she seemed more angry then before.

"Vapour…" Sarpal hissed, falling to a knee, clutching the wounded arm again. Still, she was determined to end this battle, and Vapour was going to help her do so. She felt something from the Vaporeon, similar to her Jolteon, but dismissed it before. Now, she wasn't quite sure. The Chimera grasped the pendant around her neck, closing her eyes. "Ice Storm."Vapour howled in defiance, his eyes narrowing, gazing towards the Dragon. The Water type smirked, even if it was 'Ice Storm' and out of his type, it would hurt, considering the Ground/Dragon element. He raised his head towards the sky, firing an Ice Beam up, though it stopped a few feet in the air, collecting into a mass of ice. It grew quickly, before shattering into million of ice shrapnel, raining down towards the Dragon like a snowstorm of hail. Despite her small size in comparison to the other Dragons, most hit the mark, annoying her with the tiny pelts that added up in the brief time the attack went on for.

The Dragon collapsed onto the ground, not unconscious, but just tired from the exercise of power. Slowly, she got back up to her feet, though made no attempt at a charge this time, only shook her head, admitting defeat.

"The Ice Dragon has unlocked part of her Grass potential," the Dragon commented, glancing away, though she held no resentment. "And her Vaporeon has been touched by the dead," she continued, obviously referring to the Pokément in the form of a pendant. She chuckled softly, finding some strange humour in those facts. "I am Jintai, a Legendary Dragon of Ground element. I am glad to have this battle with you. It was rather invigorating." Sarpal smiled at the comment, tilting her head down, closing her eyes. In the next moment, she fell over, knocked out by the blood lose.

**

Fin

**


	5. Piercing

**

Piercing

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

Ice brushed the back of his hand across Sarpal's cheek, watching the injured female in the bed. She slept so peacefully, despite the large bite marks, now bandaged up, in her left arm, incurred a Dragon attack as Vapour informed him. The Vaporeon barged into the hospital, unable to carry Sarpal by himself of course. He rushed down the hallway, all around making a rather large ruckus while screaming out Ice's name. Ignite had to respond and approached the door, since Vapour obviously wouldn't know which room Ice rested in. 

The events triggered each other like dominos, as Ignite then rushed to inform Ice, who was about to quickly rush out until a nurse stopped him, telling him he should still rest. The male Chimera insisted on leaving, informing the nurse of the condition of his companion, but was then told they already had her in their care, as emergency response teams and news crew went to the site of the 'earthquake' and found Sarpal's unconscious body there. 

Ice sighed in relief, before asking to see the female Chimera. He was granted that, after a half an hour with Sarpal in recovery. The male Chimera was glad to see the female alright when he did get a chance to visit her, quickly by her side. 

"I see the tides have turned…" Ice remarked, clutching Sarpal's right hand tightly, seeing the bandaged left hand. The people informed Ice she was very fortunate that the wounds from whatever attacked her weren't serious. Of course, the male Chimera would know better, realizing the Dragon wouldn't exactly go for a kill. At least, it was like that in his mind, though he really wasn't quite sure. He was just glad Sarpal was okay. 

"Yes…they have…" Sarpal whispered, opening her eyes and tilting her head towards Ice. She smiled lightly, returning a tight clutch to Ice's hand, not feeling uncomfortable at all, unlike before, when their faces were only so far apart. The female Chimera tried to raise her left hand, but quickly dropped the idea when it took most of her strength to lift it. "Ow…" she moaned softly, closing her eyes, the pain overcoming her. 

Ice shook his head lightly, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face, causing her to open her eyes again and smile, silently grateful for the male Chimera's companionship. She placed a bit more pressure on his hand, pulling him closer. Slowly, she let go of Ice, wrapping her good arm around his neck and pulling him closer, smiling. 

"Thank you…" she whispered, in the not to silent gratitude, their face's only mere inches apart again, though the Lapras Chimera didn't really feel all that uncomfortable, or if she was, she wasn't showing it at all. 

"I better let you rest…" Ice spoke softly, pulling away. Sarpal giggled a bit, agreeing and dropping her right arm, watching the male Chimera walk backwards towards the door. He smiled, and she returned it, before he crept out the room, closing the door softly. 

Sarpal sighed, leaning back, gazing towards the ceiling, glad to see Ice feeling much better, though she can't really say the same for herself at the moment. The Chimera clasped the pendant around her neck, closing her eyes, knowing she would need her rest. She now had an idea what Ice was feeling knowing that the injured were impeding the journey, but some things could not be helped. She could only wait and rest now, much like Ice before her. 

* * * * * *

Ice watched Jewel create a bridge of ice spanning between two chairs. They were staying at the Pokémon Centre now, since Sarpal would be joining them soon, after a bit of rest, and Vapour was under the care of Nurse Joy, being injured from his encounter with Jintai. 

"Thank you," Ice spoke, walking towards the ice bridge and running his hand over the ice, feeling the smoothness of it. To him, it felt very rough, even if it was ice, sort of. "It's rough." 

"Yes…so…?" Jewel asked, a bit curious at what the male Chimera was gunning for. He analysed the bridge a bit more, noting inconsistent widths across the bridge, plus stalagmites hanging off the bottom, unbalancing the bridge. He came to a conclusion afterwards. 

"Ice is quite an art form…" he spoke softly, nodding his head lightly. Jewel 'gazed' in confusion, wondering what was meant by those words. "You noticed my ice 'sculptors': ice swords, ice walls, and the like. They are very smooth, though it is from a combination of instantly freezing water. You would think it would be difficult to do, but I grasped it instantly. I do not know why." He ran his hand over the bridge again, before pulling away. "I'm sorry, I was just rambling again. Thank you," he concluded, grateful again. Jewel was still slightly confused, but was glad she could help, departing from the chamber. 

* * * * * *

"Is…something wrong with Ice?" Jewel asked Ignite once the Pokémon returned to their chamber, Ice deciding to stay in the 'mini-training room' where they experimented. The Vulpix looked up, shaking his head, not detecting any odd behaviour from the male Chimera. 

"Was there something wrong with him when you met?" Ignite questioned, now curious about what happened in that room between Pokémon and Chimera. Jewel 'shook her head'. 

"He went on about how ice is an art, and how Ice's 'sculptors' are smooth because of a special technique he uses, and went on saying he grasped it easily, though I got all confused," Jewel answered, looking around. She noticed the absence of other Pokémon. 

"They left, needed some air," Ignite informed the Starmie, noting her concern about certain missing Pokémon. "Anyway, in all essence, you try that technique, freezing water instantly, outside, of course." The Starmie nodded slowly, deciding it best to find out for herself. The Vulpix followed her, finding it necessary to enlighten himself with some fresh air, being cooped up inside the Pokémon Centre for who knows how long. They departed without much more of a peep. 

* * * * * *

Jewel and Ignite stepped out of the Centre, finding a clear area on the beach of Cianwood, re-opened after a brief, uninformative investigation of yesterday's earthquake. Sarpal was still resting in the hospital, though they were informed she would be free to go later in the day. Even if it might sound cruel, Ignite was glad he had something do now aside from wait. 

"Instant freeze over water," Jewel spoke, repeating the process of this 'technique'. She 'inhaled', then 'exhaled', before attempting the manoeuvre. A brief moment to reflect, then the Starmie fired a beam of concentrated water into the air, then quickly tried to freeze it, failing miserably. The water arched back down, giving the ice a curved look, plus stalagmites underneath it. The ice piece shattered when it hit the ground. Jewel was surprised, trying again, only to get the same consequence. "I see what you and Ice mean now…" the Starmie remarked, scanning the ice fragments that littered the ground. 

"Trying out the instant freeze technique?" Ice asked, walking towards them, and of course, seeing the show of water and ice that wasn't quite that impressive. The male Chimera was flanked by Sarpal, who was obviously glad to be out of the hospital now, though her injured arm was still wrapped in bandages. 

"How do you feel?" Jewel asked Sarpal, ignoring Ice's previous question, though the answer was quiet clear from the ice shrapnel on the ground, melting quickly. The female Chimera nodded her condition, grasping her left arm with her right hand. The male Chimera knelt down, taking a piece of the melting ice, lifting it towards the setting sun and scanning it. 

"It melts quickly too…" Ice commented, throwing the piece away and standing back up. "Now you know why I said it's hard to do." Jewel 'nodded' in agreement, psychically picking up one of the fragments, before throwing it out towards the sea. 

"I wouldn't call if difficult, more like complex," the Starmie remarked, taking one last shot at the technique. The water went up, but arched back down once again before it was completely frozen, thus another failure. 

"Don't worry, I haven't mastered it yet," Ice consolidated, raising his right hand in the air, but of course not doing anything as not to alert the locals. "I can do ice swords fine, but when I try to make smaller or longer ice weapons, they just fall apart. I don't know why." The others of the four tried to compile an answer, though they came up blank, unsure how Ice was so good at the process in the first place, and without understanding, it was hard to come up with an answer. "Eh, don't worry about it anymore," Ice told his companions, detecting their confused looks. "We should get rested for out departure tomorrow." 

There were silent agreements from the group as they glanced at the melting ice shards once more, before heading back towards the Pokémon Centre to rest and wait for their companions return. 

* * * * * *

Ice raised his palm up, firing his own technique of freezing water, though it failed, leaving him with a rather bent 'staff' that he was originally trying to create. The male Chimera sighed softly, before discarding the item into the ocean below. 

They were riding on the back of Melody again, traveling towards the Trilands. It wasn't far off, and they were already seeing the islands in the distance, even if it was one large continent that was mostly submerged. 

"Still can't get it?" Sarpal asked, sliding a bit closer to the male Chimera. He nodded his disapproval, clutching his hands into fists. Sarpal could sense Ice's frustration, placing a hand on his shoulder. He quickly looked back, surprised, calming down. She gaze him a brief smile, raising her left arm now, void of bandages and wounds, though there was a visible scar. 

"How do you feel?" Ice asked Sarpal, seeing the scar on her arm. She shrugged, stroking the back of Vapour's neck with the injured hand, gazing towards the distance. 

"_I've felt better,_" she told Ice psychically, closing her eyes, stretching out with her Psychic abilities. She gasped in surprise, visibly shaken by what she detected. She would've asked Jewel to confirm, but the Starmie was in her Pokéball, deciding to help conserve room on Melody. Skymin did the same, though he wouldn't be taking room. The Pidgeot just felt he had to stay close to Ice, some reason. 

"What's wrong?" Ice quickly asked, as Vapour, Jolt, and Ignite quickly aroused too form their slumber, the surprise gasp awakening them. Even Melody glanced back, wondering what was going on. 

"Melody, speed up!" Sarpal ordered harshly, not explaining her self. The Lapras didn't argue, though it was too late. The Pokémon cried out as she was basically toppled to the side, throwing all her passengers overboard. They found themselves in the middle of a Whirlpool attack that drew them in, unable to do anything. They all struggled, but to no avail as the torrent of water sucked them down below. 

* * * * * *

Ice coughed out water, on his knees, quickly catching his breath. He may be part Lapras, but he sure in hell wasn't used to keeping his breath for so long underwater. The male Chimera quickly glanced around, finding his companions alright, definitely drenched, but still okay. Slowly, he got to his feet, finding himself in some sort of underwater cave. The small lake behind them was a sign on where they came in from. Stalagmites hung from the ceiling, dripping water. It was unusually bright considering the circumstances. The male Chimera wasn't bothered about the light though, approaching Sarpal and offering her a hand. She took it gratefully, being hulled to her feet. 

"Thank you," she spoke softly, still coughing out water, also unused to the underwater element of a Lapras. A quick scan of cavern lead them to believe there was only one exit, and it was deeper down in the cave system. That, or go back swimming, which wasn't an idea for any of them at the moment. Ice recalled Melody back into her Pokéball, leaving only Vapour, Jolt, and Ignite as their guards. A quick check to see if everyone was alright, and they departed deeper into the catacombs, alert and ready for anything. 

* * * * * *

"You have arrived…" a voice echoed through the cavern, pausing everyone in their tracks. They all gazed forward, the source of the voice, as well as the source of some rather loud footsteps that made the ground tremble. From the darkness before them revealed another of 'their' kind, a Dragon. He was humanoid in appearance, sort of, better said as a Gargoyle. He had long Dragon wings stretching from his back. A muscular build made him intimidating, as was his height. His clawed hands extended, preparing for battle. On his forehead was a rather large and long horn, and no one wanted to get that piercing through them. 

"Did you enjoy my Whirlpool?" another hissed, followed by the quick and light footsteps behind them. Their gaze detected another Dragon, blue skinned, smaller then Jintai, but more 'plump' for lack of better description. Beefy may be better said, though the small Dragon was moving quickly despite that. 

"Water and Fighting…" Sarpal commented, dropping Jewel's Pokéball and releasing the Starmie. The star shaped Pokémon hovered around, before setting beside Sarpal. 

"I got Water," Ice commented, the pair of Chimera's back to back now. Ignite and Ice faced off the Dragon, but not before Jolt joined their lines, under Sarpal's orders to assist with, considering Ice couldn't really release Skymin into the cramped conditions of the cave. 

"Issui, be careful…" the humanoid Dragon told his companion, though she snapped back with greater force, annoyed with the other's concern. 

"You watch out for yourself, Kioi," Issui returned as her answer, her eyes narrowing as she watched the Chimera and his escort before her. She leaped backwards, retreating. 

"Hey, come back here!" Ice yelled out, giving chase, his pair of Pokémon pursuing as well, leaving Sarpal and her pair to handle Kioi. The Dragon didn't stay put for long, rushing forward with a defiant roar, horn down and charging. He moved quickly, nearly catching them off guard, as the trio leaped away, or tried to. Sarpal found herself gripped around the neck by the Dragon's hand, who somehow shot out and caught her. They kept on travelling, before the Chimera cried out, getting smashed into one of the walls of the tunnel. The grip was released from her grip, but the blow nearly knocked her out in one attack as she fell to her knees. 

"Sarpal!" both Vapour and Jewel screamed out, seeing their trainer smashed against the wall, an impression of her body left in it. The each fired an Ice Beam into the Dragon, but it only annoyed him greatly, though his wings were frozen solid. He lunged towards the pair of water types, ready to tear them apart. 

Jewel flew away, barely, but Vapour yelled out something indiscernible as Kioi hoisted him up in a vice grip between his two arms, leaped into the air as high as possible, before coming back down and slamming Vapour into the ground - Seismic Toss. 

Jewel, in desperation launched a Psychic at the Dragon, which did little but to anger him more. He turned his attention towards the hovering Starmie, opening his mouth. Mini missiles in the hundreds fired from his mouth, poking at Jewel, but enough to push her backwards, the combined effect doing what it intended to do. The Pin Missile attack was concluded, and Jewel felt the pain of it. She hovered still long enough for the Dragon to grab her by one hand, reeling back his other hand and giving the Starmie a strong punch to her core. She screamed out as the jewel was cracked by the blow. 

"Jewel!" Sarpal mustered out, trying to stand up, but that one blow left her breathless, as she collapsed again. The female Chimera concentrated, trying to muster some Psychic attack, though in her condition, none came. She ran her hand over the pendant around her neck, intuition striking. 

"_Psychic Pierce!_" the Chimera ordered psychically, though she wasn't sure if the Starmie heard from all the pain she was going through. It came clear to Sarpal when Jewel started concentrating her energy, what was left, trying to bypass the pain she felt. One blow, one strike, mentally, into the mind of the foe. 

Kioi released Jewel from his grip, who fell to the ground in pain, thankfully on her back, and not on her broken core. The Dragon gripped his head tightly, screaming in agony as that one attack pierced into his mind. A throbbing migraine emerged as he collapsed onto his knees, crying visibly, clutching his head as the effect passed through his mind. 

In the next instant, he collapsed, unable to withstand anymore and passing out. 

* * * * * *

"Jolt, Agility!" Ice ordered, finding it difficult to keep up with the water Dragon known as Issui. The Jolt nodded, rushing ahead with speed, cutting off Issui's retreat path, and causing the Dragon to stop. She growled, before lunging at the Jolteon. The response was a Thunderbolt sent up the Dragon, but she ignored the pain, leaping onto the Jolteon. They rolled about, before Issui got the upper hand, leaping away, watching Jolt slowly being levitated. He gasped, before getting thrown into the wall by a Psychic attack. 

"No!" Ice yelled out, as Ignite just opened fire with a Flamethrower again Issui. She quickly looked back, seeing the flames comes, before disappearing from existence. The flames passed over her previous location like nothing. 

In the next instant, she reappeared from her Faint Attack, slamming right into Ignite and past the pair. Ice quickly turned around, forming an ice sword in his hands and slashing towards the water Dragon. He missed completely as the Dragon leaped up and over Ice, bouncing off his back that sent him flying forward. The Chimera recovered soon, and turned around, getting a Hydro Pump to his stomach. He fell backwards, dropping the ice weapon. Seeing the opportunity, Issui leaped towards Ice, bearing her fangs and ready to open him up good.In the next instant, Ice had in his hand a staff made completely of ice, trusted into the underbelly of the leaping Dragon. She cried out in surprise and groaned in pain, though Ice didn't let the opportunity up. Using his past experience he dropped the Dragon by quickly retreating the weapon, but while she was falling, he swung the staff like a bat, shattering the rod as it hit the Dragon, though visibly shaking her as she was sent into the wall similar to Jolt's experience. She was knocked out for good, though so was most of Ice's team in only a few hits. The Chimera sat up straight, looking down towards the ice shrapnel of his former weapon, wondering how he just did that. 

**

Fin

**


	6. The Heart of the Ice Dragon

**

The Heart of the Ice Dragon

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

Ice slowly collected himself from the floor of the cavern, trying to get up, though the sharp pain in his stomach from the Dragon's Hydro Pump made it a bit difficult. He glanced towards the unconscious water Dragon of Issui, hoping she was alright, though he hated to admit he couldn't bother himself with such matters yet. Instead, he stumbled towards the Vulpix, Ignite. He was the closer of the pair of Pokémon who escorted him on this assault, and both were down.

The male Chimera knelt down, checking for anything broken on Vulpix, relieved that none was noticeable. Still, rather safe then sorry, he returned the fire type to a Pokéball, before shambling over to Jolt, also unconscious. Ice glanced to where the Jolteon was thrown against, wincing at the thought before hefting the Jolteon and taking a slow pace back towards where he left Sarpal, Jewel, and Vapour to handle Kioi.

"Please be alright…" he thought, feeling the pain against his stomach, grimacing, but keeping his pace back down the cavern passage.

* * * * * *

Sarpal kept her head low, feeling the throbbing pain in her back, just one of the many places where she could feel soreness. The female Chimera lay still on all fours, trying to regain feeling in her limbs.

"Damnit…" Sarpal cursed softly, hoping whatever Kioi did wasn't permanent on her body. Slowly, she reached for her belt, unclipping a Pokéball and directing it towards the Starmie, her core nearly shattered from the one punch the Fighting/Dragon gave to her. The red beam hit the Starmie, flailing in random directions a bit before hitting Jewel, recalling her to a Pokéball. The vibration of the ball nearly knocked it out of Sarpal's hand, but she held on, clipping it back to her belt. Satisfied the ball was secured, she took another, directed towards Vapour now, taking a full Seismic Toss into the ground. He was out cold, and all Sarpal could do was recall him, the same as how she would have to recall Jewel.

The female Chimera collapsed afterwards, feeling numbness in her body. She tried to move, but just couldn't bring herself to. Sarpal was afraid she may have been paralysed, but then was relieved when she slightly moved her right arm. She closed her arms, feeling the fatigue and pain overwhelm her.

"Ice, I hope you and your group are better off then we were," she spoke softly, muttering the words with no hope of them being heard, before passing out.

* * * * * *

Ice groaned softly, kneeling down by Sarpal's unconscious form, a Pokéball, obviously one that held either Vapour or Jewel, though he wasn't sure which. Nevertheless, he would respect the same with Jolt, clipping the fallen Pokéball onto Sarpal's belt, before taking another and recalling the Jolteon. Satisfied, he clipped the item back onto Sarpal's belt, before trying to help Sarpal herself.

With a strain, he lifted Sarpal up, placing her arm over his shoulders while wrapping his arm around her, and the other hand to keep her balanced. Somewhat unbalanced, he let go of Sarpal for a moment, taking Skymin's Pokéball and letting the Pidgeot out.

"Don't you two look messed up…" the Pidgeot commented upon appearing, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling of the corridor. He glanced up, seeing the low ceiling and sighed.

"Sorry about the conditions, but you're the only uninjured Pokémon left between the two of us," Ice apologized, rebalancing Sarpal against his body. "If you can, try to scout ahead and see if you can find an exit." The Pidgeot saluted with his wing, before landing, turning around, and then flying slowly down the passageway, doing his best not to hit anything within the cramped conditions he had to fly in.

The male Chimera sighed, forcing more power into his body and beginning a slow walk to follow Skymin, hoping his legs won't buckle from under him before they find a way out of the place.

* * * * * *

Ice pressed his back against the wall, beforehand placing Sarpal gently against the wall, her head tilted to a side as she lay unconscious still. The male Chimera slowly let his back slide down the wall, unable to go on any further without rest. They took a break inside a large alcove that expanded outwards in comparison to the corridors they were travelling in. Skymin flew a bit higher, though he still felt the ceiling was too low. Of course, the flyer was glad for a higher ceiling at all, unaccustomed to the 'trench' like form of their travelling corridors. He dived back down towards the resting pair, perching before them. He tested his wings for a moment.

"I'll go scouting again," he informed the only conscious Chimera, before flapping up again and streaming deeper into the labyrinth of caves. Ice really wondered where they were, and how far they have travelled in these caves alone. It was clear the entire excursion was quite a feet, though some help came from Arist and, possibly, through Issui when she sucked them into a Whirlpool.

"Where are we on the Trilands…" Ice questioned aloud, closing his eyes. He knew there were catacombs like these under the lands, though he wasn't sure how deep they were, let alone if there was a non-aquatic exit from this maze. He hoped so, because he had no intention of swimming to the surface with an unconscious Sarpal on his shoulders.

The thought passed quickly when Sarpal groaned softly, wakening from her previous state. Ice was quickly over her, seeing her eyes flutter open, though when they did, she winced in pain, the soreness still all over her body. Relaxing a little and letting the pain fade away, she looked up at Ice, watching her with deep concern.

"Hi…" she greeted meekly, tilting her head down shyly. Ice took clasped one her hands in both of his, massaging it lightly. Sarpal blushed, though Ice didn't really notice with her face tilted away from his gaze.

"How are you feeling?" Ice questioned the female. She looked back up, feeling more composed now. The male Chimera brushed a lock of hair away from her face, staring deeply into her eyes, as though to read her soul.

"Sore, everywhere…" she responded softly, closing her eyes and shutting out Ice gain. "Kioi threw me against the wall, hard...very hard…" She winced visibly, recalling the memory in her mind. Her eyes snapped open when Ice's arm crept around her back. The next thing she knew, the male Chimera was hugging her tightly.

"I…I'm glad…you…you're alright…" Ice stuttered, as Sarpal wasn't sure how to react to all this. A second later, she wrapped her arms around Ice, as tightly as could muster at the moment, closing her eyes. She wondered if Ice was crying, or perhaps just holding himself back.

"I…I'm sorry…that I…worried you…" the female replied, unable to think up any better response in any calmer tone. Instead, Ice tightened his embrace, as did Sarpal. They were in each other's arms, glad for the other's company, and even gladder that they were alive and alright.

* * * * * *

The echoing scream of pain caused the pair of Chimera's to cower as Skymin was thrown out of the shadows and basically right in front of them. The Pidgeot cringed in pain, shaking visibly. The pair was kneeling down and by his side quickly.

"I don't…believe it…" he spoke softly, weak. "B-Beaten…by a…" he chuckled softly, before closing his eyes. "…a Grass type…" He passed out after his sentence, thus getting recalled into a Pokéball. The pair exchanged looks, seeing all their Pokémon now exhausted, and with seems to be a potentially powerful Grass type blocking their path.

The pair of Chimera's decided to continue down the path after a short rest in an attempt to catch up with Skymin, though they heard no sounds of battling up ahead, and was thoroughly surprised with the Pidgeot's sudden reappearance in his injured state. They exchanged a short glance, before looking forward, knowing there was no turning back at this point. Together, they defiantly strode forward, ready to face any challenge this 'Grass type' may throw at them.

* * * * * *

"…you have finally arrived…" the voice boomed throughout the cavern, though the pair of Chimera's wasn't intimidated as such. It came to their attention that they were standing on grass now, and though it wasn't apparent at first, it was clear whom the source was. Before, immobile was their Dragon, his legs like roots of a planet, digging into the ground below. His long tail swayed back and forth, as the eyes of the Dragon head scanned the pair. On the back of the Dragon grew a large flower, much like a Venusaur. "I am the Grass Dragon, Grix."

"Do you…live down here?" Sarpal asked, wondering if it was at all possible for Grix to move from his location. He seemed to be planted under the Trilands. The Dragon only nodded, chuckling softly.

"You could say that," the Dragon answered, glad for the Chimera's concern. "I may choose to relocate if I will, but relocation for me may take decades, perhaps even centauries to complete. I would rather wait. I must thank Issui for brining you here, though I wish Kioi didn't damage to so much. I apologize for their…overuse of strength."

"Well, even if it is an overuse, we still won…" Ice remarked, glancing back to where they left the pair of Dragons to rest, after a beat down from them. Once more, Grix chuckled, extending a pair of vines from the bulb on his back.

"I assure you, I will not be so easy to defeat, even if you and your companions were at full strength," he commented, the tips of the vines opening up into beautiful flowers. "But perhaps I should just show you," he added, the pair gathering energy at the tips. Despite being underground and away from any known solar power, the Solar Beam attack charged dangerously quickly. By the time the Chimera's realized the problem, the beams were already on their way, one for each Chimera.

"Get down!" Ice ordered, tackling Sarpal to the side as the beams impacted where they last stood, causing an explosion that just, dissipated, vacuumed into the grass patch. Both Chimera's didn't have time to analyze, as Ice quickly rolled onto his back, raising both his arms and cupping his hands together, launching a double Ice Beam at the immobile target. Sarpal did the same, only with one hand, but effectively made the attack a triple Ice Beam that converged on one spot. The three beams hit, though it only made the Dragon laugh. They did nothing more then tickle the Grass/Dragon type. His gaze went towards them, smirking.

"Allow me," he remarked, before opening his mouth and unleashing a Flamethrower attack. Ice, still dumbfounded by being unable to even hurt the Dragon hardly reacted, but did in time. He formed an ice shield around the fallen pair, layering more ice onto the shield as it was melted away. It was clear Grix was going to win, however, as the ice shield drew closer, the first layer melting instantly as the second layer was formed closer, only to be melted while the third layer formed, and so on.

"Split up!" Sarpal yelled out, rolling away from under the ice shield. Her male counterpart did the same, singed by the torrent of flame that melted the shield as soon as he left it unattended. Sarpal concentrated her Psychic powers into one attack, lobbing it at the Grass type when she felt it grew sufficiently, something she was growing since Ice erected his temporary shield.

The attack hit the Dragon like a slap in the face from another Dragon, angering him. He turned his gaze towards Sarpal, eyes narrowed, before opening his mouth again. A high powered, condensed beam of water ripped out at her, hitting right in her chest. The stream remained steady as Sarpal was sent sailing back and against the wall, causing more pain to her back in addition to her previous 'wall encounter'. She cried out as the water gave way, throwing her back onto the grass surface of the arena. She groaned, slowly collecting herself.

Ice, on the other hand, took the opportunity to strike, rushing forward towards the Grass Dragon, ice sword in hand. He let out a loud war cry, though a trio of Vine Whips from Grix attempted to stop him. Quick slashes her and there took care of the vines, causing Grix to groan in pain as they were basically part of him. In his momentary stunned state, Ice leaped up, jamming the weapon into the side of the Dragon. He would've preferred the head, but the side was the closest target, and Ice took the opportunity.

Grix reeled back in pain, reeled back as much as his immobile could let him, before quickly turning his gaze towards the Chimera. Ice withdrew the blade, preparing the strike again, until small vines ripped the weapon out of his hand. The amount of vines shattered the weapon into two. This was followed by those same vines wrapping around his body, at first around his arms, then his legs, and then around his neck as he was incapacitated by the amount of grass ropes that entangled him. Glancing down as much as possible, he noticed the source of these was the grass from the ground. Struggle as he may, it was futile.

A Blizzard attack ripped through Grix, slashing him with the ice shards of many as the Blizzard blasted past him. The Dragon grumbled, knowing Sarpal was back up and ticking, firing off a Blizzard attack that he never thought was in her repertoire yet. In return, he 'captured' the female Chimera as well, the same way he did for Ice. However, Sarpal wasn't completely defenceless, struggling physically and mentally. In the next instant, another Psychic blast was thrown against Grix, annoying him more. Sarpal gasped out, choking for air as the binds around her neck grew tighter, shattering her concentration for the next Psychic attack.

"No!" Ice yelled out, seeing Sarpal being choked to death. He had to concentrate, he had to try something, he had to save her, or at least tried to. The Chimera found it hard to turn his head, let alone move his hand in the right angle. Slowly, he forced his way through the binds, aligning the hand just right.

Shards of sharp ice flew across the battle arena, directed towards Sarpal. Time seemed to slow to a snail's pace as Ice watched the shards he created fly. They were sharp, and he hoped his aim was true. It was the first time he tried a projectile, and he prayed the tips were sharp enough to cut grass.

The female Chimera fell to the ground, gasping for air as the grass gave way under the sharpness of the ice needles. Grix cried out again in pain, the same way as when his Vine Whips were chopped. He turned his gaze towards Ice now, ordering the grass that held him to stretch him out like a vice. The Chimera screamed in pain as he felt his limbs being slowly ripped apart.

And the next cry came from Grix, as the vines were cut. Sarpal held her hand up, recovering enough to unleash another attack. The pair Razor Leafs flew by Ice, cutting his binds and imbedding against the wall. Grix studied Sarpal in surprise, never seeing a Lapras use Razor Leaf before, even with their part grass element.

"This…has…to…end…" Sarpal psychically told Ice, both on their knees, recovering from their escape from death. Ice glanced up, Sarpal meeting his gaze. They concentrated, searching deeply within themselves for an answer.

They found it, in the name of two words: Freezing Catastrophe.

They each stood up, raising their arms, their aim directed towards the Grass Dragon known as Grix. Ice slowly began to form in there palms; sharp, pointed ice. In the next instant, a barrage of ice needles ripped towards Grix, impaling him with the instruments of cutting made of ice. Imbedded into the ground, he could do nothing to dodge, not like anything could dodge that storm anyway. The shards remained impaled, but it wasn't the end. With a motion of their arm, a tidal wave of ice ripped across the floor and collapsed on top of the Dragon, encasing him in pure ice. The ice lasted momentarily, as it exploded, the shrapnel flying upwards, slowing, then descending again with the force of gravity, raining ice on top of the Dragon. The rain subsided, and in one loud, rebellious roar, Grix collapsed, still conscious, but collapsed. He huffed, eyes closed. Both Chimeras nearly collapsed as well, exhausted from all the previous engagements added to this one.

"Well…done…Ice Dragons…" Grix commented, keeping his eyes closed, resting. Both Ice and Sarpal looked up towards the fallen Dragon.

In the next instant, an explosion rocked the ground around them. The Chimera's did fall this time, looking up as a massive hole was punched into the ceiling, revealing the light of the day for them. The winced at the light, but adapted quickly. They were surprised when Grix winded a Vine Whip around their waist and hoisted towards the hole.

"Your friends are waiting, go!" he yelled out as he distanced himself between them. They nodded their gratitude, clambering out of the hole and into the open light of the Trilands. "The Heart of the Ice Dragon…" Grix thought, closing his eyes and resting. He cared little about the hole, he's sure he could convince Kioi, Gyzem, and Jintai to help him seal it. He as more worried for the pair of Chimeras he just released. It would become much more difficult for them, as well as their friends, as Zian spoke. The Dragon closed his eyes, chuckling at the thought of his concern. It was his business to stay out of the business, not dive in.

"_They'll be alright,_" Zian spoke into Grix's mind telepathically, calming the Dragon's nerves. He would watch and wait.

**

Fin

**

**Author's Note:**

Book 5 is done. I know, I know, I know, it's REALLY short. Hopefully, I can rectify that when I hit Book 7. Until then, we hit Book 6. I hope you're enjoying reading this. The Chimera Saga is far from done (I hope, I'd like it to go on).

I do not own Pokémon, Nintendo and co. do. All fan characters (except for a select few) and new characters belong to me, as well as made up Pokémon (in this case, all the legendary Dragons). Again, I hope you enjoyed it. Signing off.


End file.
